moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
10: Blood Sand/transcript
Cpl. Washington: Found a path leading directly to the village. Let's move. Cpl. Washington: This guy, Page. Used to be special forces. Got captured by Al-Akrab terrorists. He took out the guards, but instead of escaping, he joined them. Cpl. Washington: Started calling himself The Zealot. Called America an imperialist hegemony. Says he'd rather die as a terrorist than live as an accomplice. Pilot Oh, fuck me -- We're hit! Going down! Intel: Bravo 1, Hawk 2 is down. Move in and secure any survivors. Sgt. Downs: This is Downs. Moving in now. Cpl. Washington: We'll link up with downs at the crash site. Sgt. Downs: Hang on, Carter. We're almost there. WO1 Anderson: We're pinned! Can't reach Carter's position! Sgt. Downs: They,re fucking swarming us! We need support! Cpl. Washington: This is Washington. Walker and I are inbound. Cpl. Washington: The area is clear. Let's enter the village. Sgt. Downs: Carter! Move, God dammit! Sgt. Downs: Washington, Walker! We need fireteam support! Cpl. Washington: Area clear. Intel: We got anti-aircraft batteries near your position. Sgt. Downs: Copy. We'll take them out. Walker, Washington, take out those AA batteries. Anderson and I will check the crash for survivors. WO1 Anderson: Good luck! Walker and Washington encounter an APC. Cpl. Washington: Hostiles on the far side of the bridge. Cpl. Washington: Can't even return fire! We need to flank them! Cpl. Washington: Go take out the AV. Cpl. Washington: Nice work. Come on, we,re getting close to the anti-aircraft guns. Cpl. Washington: There's the AA. Rig a C4 charge on it. Walker demolishes the AA. Cpl. Washington: This is Washington. We've taken out the anti-aircraft battery. Intel: Copy that. Hawk 2, you're cleared to destroy the final tower. Hawk Leader: Copy. Walker, Washington, watch for shrapnel. An attack helicopter comes in and destroys the tower. Cpl. Washington: Walker, it's time to get back to our primary objective: capturing Edward Page. Sgt. Downs: Gamma 2, no survivors at the crash site. Intel: Copy. Locate and secure Edward Page. Sgt. Downs: Roger that. Cpl. Washington: Walker, take the lead. Cpl. Brooks: Can't get a shot. Cpl. Washington: Give me a sitrep. Pvt. Baldwin: We're pinned down. Got a sniper on the top floor of that tower. Cpl. Washington: Hawk 2, this is Washington. We've got Rangers pinned down by sniper fire. Requesting air support. Hawk Leader: Acknowledged. Air support inbound. Cpl. Washington: Walker, we need to confirm the kill on that sniper, or take him out. Cpl. Washington: Gamma 2, do we have any update on Page's location? Intel: Negative. Cpl. Washington: Just hope that he wasn't our sniper. Need him alive. Washington and Walker go search for Page Cpl. Washington: Damn. Cpl. Washington: General Butler's book on war. Page was obsessed with it. So where the hell-- Cpl. Washington: (yells in pain) Page: I suppose you were looking for me? Cpl. Washington: Find that bastard. Cpl. Washington: I'm hit. But we found Page. Walker's closing in on him. Sgt. Downs: Copy that. Where are you? ? Cpl. Washington: Walker. Page is going to be scanning the area, looking for you. Stay out of sight. Walker reaches Page Category:Mission transcripts Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Mission transcripts